Break the Spell
by Lunariiko
Summary: Seto may be the CEO of a huge company, but he paid a price. Under the cruel and rigorous training of Gozaburo, he becomes heartless and cold. Can his childhood friend change all that? Okay yeah my summaries suck but read the story mmkay? ;


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, but gah I wish I did. > 

Author's Notes: Okay, this is a re-make of another fanfic of mine, originally called The Locket. ; I wasn't too happy about how that one came out so I decided to try and redo it. I'm also trying to get my fanfic as close to the actual anime and manga as I can, but if I'm missing something, sorry. ; I didn't see every episode or read every book, but I'm trying to get it as realistic as possible. Thanks, and reviews are always appreciated. ) Oh, and the point of view switches back and forth a lot, but I'll try not to make it too confusing. Anything in italics is a dream.

* * *

To be honest, I hardly remember anything about the orphanage I grew up in. I remember the violet-blue roses in the back, that climbed the half-decayed walls like vines of ivy. I remember the reddish-orange glow the sun cast if you sat upon one of the grassy hills nearby. But most of all, I remember a pair of stunning sapphire blue eyes, filled with both an unsurmounting joy, and an unfathomable sorrow.

Those are the same two eyes I see every night when I go to sleep, and they're the same eyes that haunt my every thought throughout the day.

* * *

_"Why are you crying?" you asked, as I sat in the lonely corner of the room, wallowing in self-pity. _

"My mommy and daddy died yesterday…" I said inbetween sniffs, continuing to stare blankly at the ground.

"My parents are dead too." You said the words so casually, I almost couldn't believe it. I looked up and saw two cerulean orbs looking down at me.

"How come you're not crying?" I asked, looking back down. I couldn't stand your gaze.

"…My dad used to say I shouldn't cry. Crying is for the weak." Your hollow voice seemed ghostly and yet comforting.

I looked up again, daring another glance into those deep blue eyes. I guess I couldn't help but stare. I had never met anyone like you before, so confident and sure of yourself. It was like some of that confidence flowed into me, because suddenly the tears stopped flowing and I could feel my mouth curve into a small smile…

* * *

"Sayoko! SAYOKO!" Croquet's raspy voice intruded my thoughts and tore me from my dream. I wrenched my eyes open and groaned. 

"What?" I called back, irritation lining my voice.

"Meeting in Mr. Pegasus's room. Be there. Now. You're already late. Hurry and get dressed."

I rolled over onto my back with a yawn. Another long boring day at the Industrial Illusions castle. It was rare that Pegasus ever even came to this remote island getaway, so the days here were often dull. Nothing much to do except cleaning and sleeping.

I threw on my maid uniform and got ready, heading out of the servant's quarter and over toward Mr. Pegasus's room. By the time I got there I could already hear voices inside. I opened the door as quietly as I could and made my way to the crowd of other maids.

"Ah, Sayoko, so good of you to join us," said Pegasus. "As I was telling your friends here, I've decided to host the ultimate duel monsters tournament, right here on the island! Only the most elite duelists can enter, and the finalists will be staying at the castle for a night or two. The contest is already underway, so keep this castle in tip-top shape! Is that clear?"

"Hai!" we all said in unison, and after a quick bow, left the room.

"Ugh, a tournament? That only means extra cleaning," groaned Kyosaki, one of the other maids and my closest friend.

"Yeah," I sighed sadly, but inside I felt a little hope. A duel monsters tournament? He used to play duel monsters… Maybe he would enter! I smiled at the thought. I had only taken this job for two reasons. The first of which was, I didn't have so much as an elementary school education, and the only reason I could even write and read was thanks to him. Next to that, he always said he'd be the best dueliest in the world one day, and Pegasus created duel monsters. I figured if I got a job here, I would one day meet him again. But when I was relocated to this stupid little island, I gave up searching.

"Are you going to stand there and daydream or are you gonna help?" teased Kyosaki, as she threw a mop towards me. Let's head upstairs and clean the Northwest Tower, I heard we're going to have a guest soon.

* * *

A/N: Mmkays that's it. Very short, yes? oo;There'll be more coming up, I promise. D 


End file.
